Two Boys, One Janitor's Closet
by CaptianKate
Summary: Sam, Tucker, Paulina and Kwan work together to get their friends to confess. DashxDanny Don't like, Don't read. Poor description but it's not really what I had originally imagined for this story. Long Oneshot!
"Hey Dash?"

The blond looked up from his notebook to see Paulina Sanchez standing in front of his desk.

"Can I show you something?" She asked, earning a nod and leading the jock out of the classroom.

Danny sighed as he worked on his sketch. He couldn't get his bully out of his head and drawing him from when Danny saw him in the locker room wasn't helping. He hadn't noticed Sam or Tucker, who exchanged looks. Nor had he noticed when Sam gave Paulina a thumbs up when class had ended. Danny stood, sticking his stuff in his backpack and absentmindedly followed his friends into the hall. It was Friday and the trio had decided a long time ago to leave the ghost patrolling to Valerie, who had learned his secret long ago. On Friday's, they went to Sam's house and watched movies until they fell asleep.

He had no idea they had other plans.

"Hey Danny, you seem kinda out of it." Sam pointed out, digging in her locker.

"Hm? Sorry." The halfa said, rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile gracing his lips. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

His two friends shared a look which went unnoticed by the infuriatingly clueless ghost boy. After they had shrugged off their concern for their friend and his actions, they commenced their plan.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Before we head to Sam's house, we gotta show ya something, dude."

Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded regardless. He trusted his friends. They wouldn't try to hurt him or lead him into a trap. Right?

Following his friends through the halls, Danny slipped back into his thoughts. How long had he known Dash? He knew that; 7 years. But how long had he had this undying fascination for the jock? He couldn't remember. It had started when they met in their first year of high school.

 _"Great, I'm still his favorite."_

Of course that had just been the result of his quick tongue and dry humor but as that week had gone by, he couldn't help but think about how much that statement had meant to him. The jock heartthrob of their freshman year constantly made sure to give Danny attention, bullying or otherwise. They had worked together on the project from english. Dash had been his fitness buddy. Heck, even when the jock had been flirting with Paulina. Each moment had been helping Danny somehow. Even when he'd been disguised as Phantom, Dash had managed to yank whoever he thought was Danny out of harm's way.

"You got stuck in here too?"

Danny blinked out of his thoughts and found himself in a janitor closet. No problem. He could just phase through the wall. Oh wait. Dash was in here too. Suddenly, breathing decided to be very difficult as Danny stared at the jock.

"Wh-why are you here?" Danny asked.

Dash only sighed and crossed his arms.

"Heck if I know. Paulina brought me here, said she had something to show me, then locked the door when I came in." Dash scoffed. "She hasn't done something like this since freshman year but usually she locks girls in here with me."

Danny looked around the room to avoid meeting the blond boy's gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, thanking the fact it was dark enough to hide it. This couldn't be a coincidence. Sam and Tucker had lead him here and locked the door. Maybe they were playing a prank and got mixed up with something Paulina had planned for Dash. Or, Danny thought, maybe he had gone intangible when he was lost in thought. He did tend to do that so it wasn't uncommon but he had heard the door slam and the lock click so his friends had had some play in this. If only he was in here alone. Then he could just phase through the wall and fly to Sam's place for an explanation.

Dash watched the boy as he sat in thought. He had always admired Fenton. Well not always, but recently. He used to bully the boy throughout freshman and sophomore year but he stopped when he had seen the boy shirtless in the locker room. His body toned and lean yet covered in scars made Dash both aroused and furious. Who knew Fenton would be so toned? Who let these things happen to him? What was his life like outside of school? Sudden protectiveness made Dash change from a bully to a protector. Almost physically threatening those who wanted to cause harm to Fenton. Then he'd seen the boy on the swim team when he had been walking home. After watching the boy swim laps for about an hour, a scream from outside had caused Fenton to freeze. He seemed to square his shoulders and jumped out of the pool, telling the coach he had to go to the bathroom as he ran out. Now this boy had been infamous for his bathroom breaks since he never seemed to actually go to any of the bathrooms and it had usually been during a ghost attack. Dash had come to the conclusion that the boy was nothing like his parents, constantly afraid of being attacked by a ghost but his pride had made it so he'd use the excuse of having to go to the bathroom instead of hiding and seeming like a coward.

This time, Dash had followed him, or rather the water trail he left behind. He followed Fenton to the bathroom, which emitted a flash before Dash had been able to enter. When he did, the bathroom was empty. Thinking the boy had been taken by a ghost, the jock rushed outside at the sound of a scream and found Phantom fighting a large ghost who looked like it was made of plants.

Throughout the entire fight, Dash looked for Fenton, hoping that he was alright. It wasn't until after the fight that he found Phantom leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

'He looks tired. Can ghosts get tired?' Dash thought, staying quiet.

The sound of other kids caught his attention and the two looked to see the kids from the swim team walking out of the gym.

"Dang it." Phantom said, his voice hinting a slight echo. "I missed the rest of practice."

After Phantom flew off towards the locker room, Dash took off after him, stopping at the door when a familiar flash lit up the room.

"Gotta work on that..." A voice said past the lockers.

"Fenton?" Dash called, walking in and seeing the boy by his usual locker.

"Oh hey Dash. Didn't know you were here. I'll be done in a sec." Fenton said, pulling on his shirt before grabbing his bag and his shoes.

Dash had decided to stay home the next few days after that to figure out what to do with his new found information. Fenton was Phantom. He had been the whole time. Dash's idol who he'd admired since forever was the boy he had constantly picked on throughout freshman and sophomore year. He had decided to talk to Fenton about it but never had any alone time with him in order to. Until now.

They were both trapped in the janitor's closet. Probably Paulina trying to get them together.

Dash regretted telling her about his crush on the boy.

He should've been nervous or afraid or worried but he wasn't. Dash felt ready to confront Fenton about everything. From him being a ghost to having feelings for him. But where to start.

"Why not just pass through the wall?" Dash asked.

The smaller boy looked at him with a well practiced expression of confusion.

"Why would I be able to do that?" Danny asked, his voice cracking slightly to indicate his nervousness.

"You know why. I saw you in the locker room." Dash narrowed his eyes. "I know you're Phantom."

"Saw me in the locker room-?" Danny asked before he froze, his eyes flickering from panic to anger to fear to defeat in seconds.

He walked over and stood by where Dash was sitting before slumping down next to him. His hair covered his eyes slightly before he spoke.

"So you know." Fenton sighed before leaning back against the wall and running a hand through his hair. "Someone was bound to find out sooner or later. I'm not really surprised it was you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're like Phantom's biggest fanboy, right? With the attention you give Fenton, be it good or bad, you were bound to notice eventually."

Dash huffed.

"I'm not a fanboy. I just think he's cool."

Danny laughed before he grew serious.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" He asked.

Dash sighed and set a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Fenton, we've been over this. I won't do anything that would be a danger to you. If you're worried I'll go out and tell the whole town, don't. It's your secret, not mine." Dash explained, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just a few people. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my cousin Danielle and Mr. Masters."

(I was so tempted to put other characters from different shows here like the Titans, Randy Cunningham or Jake Long)

Dash nodded.

"Your parents don't know?"

"My parents?" Danny scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning his head against the wall so he was forced to stare at the ceiling. "The world renowned ghost hunters knowing their son was half ghost let alone the one that they constantly fight and threaten to tear apart molecule by molecule?" He paused to take a deep breath. "Nope. They have no idea and I want it to stay that way."

Dash hummed slowly at the information. A large grin passed over Danny's face and he let his eyes glow green in the dark.

"So I get to tease you now, right? Mr. Phantom Fanboy." he asked, his eyes giving him an impish appearance.

Dash scoffed, placing a hand over the smaller boys face and shoving him away gently. Fenton laughed and laid back on the floor while the jock watched him. After calming down, Danny stood up and held out his hand.

"Well now that you know about it, let's get out of here." Danny smirked as he transformed, his aura releasing a faint glow around him.

Dash only took his hand, eyes wide in awe before he gathered his courage and pulled the boy down.

"Dash- mmph!?" Danny asked, only to be cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting his.

The kiss was over faster than he wanted and the ghost boy was met by a pair of sad dark blue eyes.

"Danny.. I'm sorry.. I-" Dash let panic overtake him at the sight of Danny's wide green eyes. "It's just- I really like you- and... and..."

Dash's panic turned into confusion, then to annoyance, when the ghost boy began to laugh. Quiet chuckles paired with the echo in his voice made Danny's laughter vibrate throughout the entire room.

"You're laughing?" Dash glared, crossing his arms.

"It's- It's not at you. I promise." Danny said, calming his laughter, leaving a grin on his face. "Hold on one second."

Scooting back, Danny resorting to floating as he moved over to his backpack, which had be set down a little while ago. Dash watched at the white haired teen unzipped the bag and pulled out a green folder. Floating back over to the jock, Danny let his tail morph back into legs as he sat on them and held the folder out for Dash to take. Glancing between Phantom and the folder, the blond took it and opened it slowly, eyes widening at the sight. Several drawings. All of him. In the halls. In the classroom. During practice. Dash let his eyes flicker to the teen staring at him expectedly before looking back at the pictures. He didn't even remember seeing the ghost boy at any of these places. They only had one class together this year but some of these pictures looked old.

"How long have you been drawing these?" Dash asked, looking up at the boy who refused to make eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remember back when we got shrunk down at my house and you were supposed to be my fitness buddy? I guess that was the first time I had met you outside of school and I saw how you weren't that brave tough guy that I saw in school. You were just like other kids. Like I used to be. I wanted to protect you at first but then I couldn't get you out of my head and Sam told me a good way to get it out was to draw it. Jazz got me some books and I learned how to draw until I didn't need them anymore. I don't know when I began to like you, but I can say it was while I drew you."

Silence.

Dash could only stare at the ghost boy, looking back at the drawings again and then back at the boy. Then everything seemed to come together.

Danny liked him back.

Unable to hold himself back, Dash grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him into another kiss, smirking slightly when he kissed back. Keeping his hands feather soft on the smaller boy, Dash slid his hands slowly down his arms before stopping at his waist and resting on the small of his back. Danny took the chance to wrap his arms around the jocks waist as the rings of light formed and transformed him back to his human form. Neither boy noticed, too engrossed in each other's warmth. Finally breaking for air, they met each other's eyes and grinned. Dash moved to kiss the smaller boys forehead and hugged him close.

"So, as romantic as this is, I'd rather not be cramped in a dusty janitor's closet." Dash said, earning a laugh from the smaller boy. "Let's go to my place and watch a movie or something."

Danny pulled away and nodded, standing as the rings formed, transforming him. Their hands intertwined as Danny phased them through the walls and carried the jock home.

...

Later, the two sat snuggly on the couch of Dash's basement with the end credits rolling while Sam and Tucker struggled to explain the fact that the two had disappeared from the janitor's closet to a concerned Paulina and Kwan, who had been watching the door the whole time.


End file.
